moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Three Saels
"One Sael to the north, one Sael to the south, and one Sael in the middle." - Bran of Bram, a bard from Bram Three Saels, also known as Trinasael, in Ruin, is located in the center of the Midland Province, in the Principality of Fjallidh, in Alterac, on the banks of the Rheingold. Three Saels, is divided into three cities Norsael, Soutsael, and Sael. Norsael, is on the northern part of Three Saels, Soutsael is on the southern part of Three Sael, and Sael is in the center of Three Sael, and is built on the island An t-Sael. The city of Sael is the capital of the Midland Province. Three Saels experience very wet weather, however the summers there can be rather dry. The city is currently the seat of the House of Rosencrance, and is the capital of the Midland Province. History Prior to become the seat of the House of Rosencrance, Three Saels, was home to Fjoric traders. The Fjoric traders were divided into the three trading families, the Black Rose in Norsael, the White Rose in Soutsael, and the Red Rose in Sael. When the House of Rosencrance arrived in Three Saels, they constructed the Castle of the Three Roses, to represent the three merchant families that lived there. The city later became the seat for the House of Rosencrance, when they were absorbed into the House of Fjallajökull. The City Sael The city of Sael is built on top of the island An t-Sael, the city is divided into three quarters the Tradesmen's Quarter, the Royal Quarter, and the Sailor's Quarter. The Tradesmen's Quarter, is home to verious traders, and is located on the southern part of the island, there various goods and services can be seen for sale. The Royal Quarter is where the House of Rosencrance now resides, houses within this quarter are considered to be very expensive, and are reserved for high society; the Royal quarter is located in the middle of the island. Lastly the Docks surrounded the entirety of the island. The Castle of the Three Roses can be founded in Sael, and attracts thousands of visitors each year, due to its beautiful elven architecture. Sael is home to the Red Rose Family, a Fjoric Trading Family. Norsael The city of Norsael, in located in the northern part of the Three Saels, on the northern banks of the Rheingold, the city is more of a small town, however Norsael is a fortified town, and houses the barracks, War Quarter, and Trade Quarter for the Three Saels. Norsael is home to the Black Rose Family, a Fjoric Trading Family. Soutsael Similar to Norsael, Soutsael, is a small fortified town, that house the barracks, War Quarters, and Trade Quarters of the Three Saels. Soutsael is located in the southern part of the Three Saels, on the southern bank of the Rheingold. Soutsael is home to the Black Rose Family, a Fjoric Trading Family. Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Locations Category:House of Fjallajökull Category:Midland Province Category:Places Category:Cities